Awkward
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: Light finds L, sitting in a bench. He then noticed Kiyomi, which woke up a pasion that nobody had.


Was bored as hell, out of my mind. Decided to mess around with these two characters, now shut up. LOL.

~xoxo~

Was printed on the letter sent to Light with a pink heart as sticker to keep its tab in place. "I had just about it, already." He exclaimed and threw over the desktop.

Ryuk opened it and laughed. He found human emotions hilarious and would chew that shit up. Turns out Kiyomi sent that letter. They were going out, but to him; it was just a phase. "Light, she wants to talk to you about the relationship. Are you not sure about your feelings?" began to choke on the apple by laughing way to hard.

"I told her, I did care. Now, she won't stop sending me letters. If anything, she could be a perfect Goddess. However... seems like there is already a second Kira among this route. I can't let her know, even if she told me she's a proud supporter." laying on the bed, flipping his shirt and somewhat flirty with Ryuk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" hyuk hyuk.

"Just thinking of L."

Gasp came out of Ryuk's blue twisted smile. He keeps getting shocked of all the things Light threw at him. "Why?"

"On how to find and crush him, of course."

"Oh, yeah." trying to remove all the dirty thoughts of him and L naked in bed. While he was forced to stare and may enjoy that.

~Later that day~

In a whisper "Light, why won't you talk to me? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?" looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah."

"That is all you can say?" a bit louder

"Yeah." turning over his pencil a few rounds.

~Time for break~

Light didn't expect to find that awkward guy here. Sitting on the bench, reading what looked like "Fifty Shades of Grey".

"Why are you here? And why would you read such a sluty novel?" with his eye brow tilted a bit.

"Nevermind that, Light kun." putting the book to the side. "How are you?" his smile turning into a frown at Light's image.

"I'm good. You?" somewhat about to lose his cool.

"I'll be waiting, Light." letting go of Light's grasp and walking slowly away.

"I'm good, too. Who is that?" pointing at her.

"It's just some chick."

"You seem to be more than that to her, no?"

Both stared deep into eachothers eyes.

"Look, she's not Kira." in a snappy tone.

"I'm going to talk to her in private. Now, if you don't mind." stood up in his usual curved self.

As he disppeared, what sounded like footsteps. Running footsteps, came closer to his back. Giving him a tight grasp, but not strong enough to not let him push the person away. "What the hell?"

"Light, my love."

He turned, and felt the need to punch her. He couldn't though. Especially, not in public.

"I did what you said." giggling all childish and such.

"Good. Now, disappear before L comes back and notices you."

"But Light. How will I see his name if I can't get close to him?" tapping her head with her index finger. "Think, master." then sticking out her tongue.

~Meanwhile~

"Tell me more about yourself." licking his thumb to wipe off cake frosting.

"I like many things, but not everyone gets to understand me completely. I mean, Kira is okay; but I would never get close to him as like to marry him or something. Like today, in my economics class. We need to do weekly reports of such on and on about money and how we need to stay connected with other countries. Take United States as example." with hand movements.

"Uh-huh." licking slowly on the fork.

"I feel like, you're the only one that truly has wanted to get close to me. I mean you even told me a bit about yourself. Light never likes to tell me much. He only says things like, I love you. He never lets me meet his parents. I tried to make arrangments so he can meet mine, but he twists things and gives me excuses as to why he can't come." looking at L, then down at the table.

"I see, he does seem stupid. But to me he seems like strange. Don't ya think?"

"Strange?..." shocked expression.

"Yes." swipping off the icing with his tongue.

"I suspect about him, a bit. I mean he has given many excuses."

"Sorry for coming to forward, but I suspect he is indeed Kira."

Shocked with her mouth wide open. "H-How?"

"I been his friend for a while. He's just way to perfect." nibbling his thumb.

"No wonder..."

~Later~

Light and Misa where in Light's bedroom. Light was thinking about how Misa should see him. "Misa, I think I finally figured it out."

"Reeeeeeeeeaaalllllllllllyyyyy" jumping off his bed and hugging him.

"Yeah. So here's the plan..."

"Light, you're under suspicion of being Kira. Misa Amane you're the second Kira." With the police already covering her eyes and Light taken as well.

~At the interrogation~

"Ryuga? Are you really L?" with a surprised look.

"Yes." holding her hand.

She felt warmth of his firm hand. It felt real, not like the ones that Light would give. Which felt cold and it hurt her so ever so.

I can't believe, I actually got to meet L in person. I can type a report for the school's paper... He loves me?...

She slowly let go of his grasp, then he held to her the side of her skirt. Which was long and nice. It was red and had black small dots. What L loved most was the material they used to make it with. He was starting to feel weird inside. Like as if he had eaten insects.

"Light can you tell me who Kira is?"

"No, because I don't know who Kira is. You got the wrong person."

"Miss Amane, do you know?"

"Ugh, again? I wish, I knew. He was the one that murdered that evil man who murdered my parents."

Why are they acting awkwardly different? As if Kira didn't control them any longer.

~Over thirty days later~

L had recently released Light and Misa, since Kira returned to his usual self, he then couldn't hold to them under suspicion.

~Days later~

Light was handcuffed to L. They all went to a nearby carnival. Misa chasing Light around. Kiyomi decided to be L's friend. This kind a of depressed L, yet he never wanted to understand why. Yet, he will hold hands with Kiyomi, she didn't mind it as much. She blushed everytime they were close. She would noticed every detail of his. Those sunken' black eyes, as if he never slept more than five hours a night. His lips were pale, but if you looked a bit closely they were pinkish. Kissable, she would say. L noticed her as well, but only smiled at her.

Misa noticed the glares those two would give eachother. While clinging to Light, she felt a feeling of jealousy. She saw that Light didn't even respond to her. He was cold to every woman, completely incapiable of loving any woman. But that wasn't all the reason why, she slowly departed from Light, when Takada had went to the restoom. Whirling around in a cute manner. L looked at her in confusion.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Light kun?" placing his thumb on his lips.

"Yeah, but he doesn't love me." twriling her hair.

"What am I going to do with that?"

She grasped him tightly in a hug and kissed him with force. "Love me, L. You're cute and such." giggling. Takada came out and was on her way back to find this out.

"L... I thought you were different..." cries running away.

"Kiyomi... No... Come back..." running towards her, along with Light. Misa silently chanting victory.

"Kiyomi, listen to me..."

"No."

~That night~

Love letters from L, piled up in Kiyomi's room after the commotion earlier. He wanted to be sure that she would read them. "Kiyomi, I'm sorry... But it was a mistake. I can't forgive myself if you can't. I love you, now and for always..."

Looking outside her window was L, tagged along with Light. Ready to serenade to her. Smiling to her from the ground. "You're the most beautiful woman, Miss Takada. I won't be able to look at myself without you. I know we were going to stick to just friends, but all this time... I finally realised how much I do love you. Takai. My little Miss-To-OH...

"_Oh what a beautiful nickname. Miss To-OH.,  
The whole school knew you as,  
Miss To-OH.  
You were always silent and calm,  
Just like I like.  
Ever since I laid my eyes on you.  
You smiled,  
Ever so beautiful.._

CHORUS!

"L, its nice and all, but I can't..."

"What?" music stops.

She then walked down stairs. Just to put him down slowly, so it seemed. He thought. However, once out, she gave him a warm hug. In a whisper, "I love you, too. Silly boy."

L carried her into her bedroom, like a recent married couple. He then kissed her good night. Takada felt wet and wanted him. He however had to leave, since he respected her way to much. She understood.

I was going to continue, but does it really matter to ya'll?


End file.
